


one, two

by myriadThalassas



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadThalassas/pseuds/myriadThalassas
Summary: Two random drabbles about Dangerous Tekkers. Exactly 100 words each.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveAndPrisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndPrisses/gifts).



_Glitter on velvet, sequins on leather--gaudy, tasteless, a revelation of soft ego, bruisable as a peach._

...so they say, but you know better. Before scepters and thrones and titles, before true sanctification, you were blessed with gashes, baptized with your own sweat and blood and vomit, crucified on a crumbling pillar.

When you finally broke free, you made a choice: to hurt inside rather than out. "How one deals with pain is all that life is, and all it'll ever be."

(But here is his true legacy, and yours: an idol, beloved until you fall, termites eating you hollow.)


	2. two.

In hindsight, you should have realized long ago.

It was hypocritical of you, really. You've always encouraged people to be who they are, but your own tendencies you chose to suppress for years. Instead: smile, wave, reference Harry Potter.

Still, better late then never to live free.

There is no god, and if there was you've definitely fallen out of favour with the bastard, but when you're in that ring, tearing away your opponents' facades piece by piece by piece... _well_ , you think. _I kind of get it._ This is what heaven felt like: a place with room only for truth.


End file.
